


Replacement

by Dawn1000



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn1000/pseuds/Dawn1000
Summary: Deep down, Raki knows the truth





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> AS A WARNING: I am not a poet. At all. I've dabbled in it, but it's never quite been my thing. Still, I wanted to write a type of story like this involving Clare, Raki, and Jean, and this is kind of what spluttered out. I apologize in advance.

_ **(Please read the above note)** _

When you kiss my lips, you only feel the ghost of hers.

When you run your fingers through my hair, you imagine blonde strands, not brown.

When you stare into my eyes, you're remembering silver ones.

When you whisper my name, you always hesitate.

_"Jean," _is always on the tip of your tongue.

Then you remember who it is you promised yourself to and _"Raki," _is what comes from your mouth.

_"I love you," _you assure me.

_"You remind me of her,” _is what you mean.

Because I'm just the replacement, aren't I, Clare?

The cheaper version of kind, noble, loyal Jean who sacrificed herself in Pieta.

Sometimes I wish I'd died instead, just so you could be spared the pain of losing her.

But if playing her part is all I can do, God help me I will.

If being her replacement is what makes you happy, I will shoulder the burden of knowing someone else holds your heart.

I love you, Clare,

And you were never _anybody's _replacement.

**Author's Note:**

> So, on a scale of one to ten, how atrocious was it?


End file.
